Ka Shin
Ka Shin (華 真 Ka Shin) is a kind doctor and the adoptive parent of Tou Eigetsu. Appearance Ka Shin appears to be around the same age as Shouka. He is always seen wearing an outfit typical of a doctor and of his status. He has scruffy, medium length hair and subtly wrinkles on his face. He dons the cloak and clothing of the Jyansenkyo members in the second series. While he always seen with a kind smile on his face, when his body was taken over by Ren, his face was always showing a sadistic smile and his warm eyes became cold and empty. Personality & Characteristics Ka Shin is a man from a clan who specialized in healing and medicine. Ka Shin was a kind man who cared deeply about any living being with all his heart. Eigetsu says that Kashin was the man who taught him to always smile when he is not sad. He is able to even touch Yougetsu with his kindness and acceptance of him even though each time he appeared, Yougetsu would be reducing Eigetsu's life. Even if people stole from his medicine cabinet, Kashin would smile gently and say that he was glad that the medicine would be used to help another person in need. He would also laugh when there was no food left and say that this lack would give a reason for he and Eigestu to go foraging for wild vegetables. In the light novels, it is revealed that Shouka had once met with Kashin and had seen him a a boy who always smiled and was willing to help people. This meeting made Shouka remark at how different he was in comparison to Kashin as while his hands were stained with the blood of hundreds, Kashin would be out there trying his best to save people. Plot Renowned throughout Saiunkoku as a legendary healer and doctor, Kashin was reputed by many to be a wandering doctor who would come to people in need. During the Plague Arc, Kashin gifts the Koku Province governor with numerous books written by him on his medicinal research and tells him to give these to Kou Shuurei and to tell her that she will be the one to carry on he and Eigetsu's wishes as their time in this world is almost over. His writings later prove to be invaluable and vital to curing the Plague. In the past, when Kashin found a dying Eigetsu, he tried to save the boy but was unsuccessful. However, as it happened, the White Immortal was nearby and gave Eigetsu life on a whim to see what the boy would do with his limited time left. Kashin thanks Yougetsu and makes a lasting impression with the celestial being who was known, up until then, to be an extremely capricious individual. As Yougetsu had come to also love the doctor much as Eigetsu did for his kindness, he agrees to give Kashin half of Eigetsu's remaining life when the doctor is killed by a spreading Plague which killed everyone in he and Eigetsu's village. After that time had been used up, Kashin rushes to the Koku governor and gives him his books on his clan's medicinal knowledge including how to cure the plague occurring in Sa province. Shortly afterwards, he dies peacefully while thinking that he had accomplished his journey and was now waiting for Eigetsu. Skills & Talents Relationships References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Koku Province Inhabitants